


Hell Hath No Fury...

by mahbbys



Series: Lady Bits - Female!Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Brotherhood, Brothers, Canon Lesbian Character, Cas isn't in this part of the story but will be in this 'Verse, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Crack, Dean is not Happy, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fallen Castiel, Fem!Dean Winchester - Freeform, Female Dean, Female Dean Winchester, Feminist Themes, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gender or Sex Swap, Grumpy Dean, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Canon, brotherly bickering, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you woke up in the body of the opposite sex?</p><p>Well, Dean woke up as a woman yesterday morning, and he isn't handling it especially well. Sam, meanwhile, can't help but see the humor in the situation.</p><p>*(Dean is still Dean, he just happens to be in a female body.)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hath No Fury...

"Ow! SonuvaBITCH!" a voice slightly higher than Dean's, but with his usual tone and cadence, traveled through the bathroom door. It was followed shortly by the sound of plastic bottles toppling over and then a growl. **  
**

Sam pressed his lips together and tried not to laugh as he knocked gently at the door. "Everything all right in there?" he asked, hoping the humor in his voice wasn't as obvious as it felt. **  
**

"No, as a matter of fact, Sammy, everything is not 'all right,' thanks," the voice hissed back angrily.

"Dude, you have literally been shot. I've stitched you up more times than I can count. It's just wax, stop being a big baby." Sam replied, shaking his head. He was rifling through the items in his bag for lack of anything else to do.

The door to the bathroom flew open and Sam tried again not to laugh. Dean's hair was up in a towel, which wasn't unusual, but it was little disconcerting to see what was obviously his brother's face, but with no stubble and softer features. The glare however, was 100% Dean.

"Lemme smear some of this on you and rip it off, and we'll see who's laughing. How 'bout that, Sasquatch?"

Sam started to reply and then became aware, thankfully not because he'd looked down, that Dean's towel was only around his waist. "Dude!" Sam reeled around. "Breasts, Dean," Sam said in a snipping tone.

"Wha...oh. Heh. Sorry, man."

"I do not need to see that."

"They're pretty nice, actually, it's a shame."

"Dean!"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean’s voice was further aware, and Sam thought he'd stepped back into the bathroom.

"All right, you don't need eye-bleach now, I'm covered."

Sam turned around and warily glanced at his brother. There was now a towel above Dean's waist as well. Sam couldn't help the laugh when he saw one hairy leg and one half-waxed leg poking out from beneath Dean's towel. There was a glob of wax and even a cloth strip still stuck to the shapely calf. He looked back up to be greeted with the full force of another Dean-glare.

"One word, Sammy. One word and I will kill you where you stand, I swear to God."

“You missed one.”

“No, I didn’t! It’s…I’m letting it settle.”

“Settle?” Sam’s eyebrows raised and Dean’s dropped together in a hard line in response.

“Shut up. I’ll do it in a second.” Dean began throwing things out of his bag until he pulled a silver flask from it. He smiled when it saw it, glared at Sam again when he caught him watching, and then stomped back into the bathroom. The horrible paint-by-number-looking picture that hung above the tv swung a little at the force of the slammed door.

Sam shook his head again and walked over to the bed, dropping down to it to stretch out his long legs. He’d thought there was very little about this life that could surprise him any more. He’d been wrong apparently. Though, he had to think he was handling it better than most people would if their brother had, overnight, become a woman apparently because of a magic spell. To his credit, Dean was handling becoming a woman much better than Sam would have expected, really.

Sam heard what sounded like Dean counting, then a noise he couldn’t place. “Ah sonuvfuckin’ demon fuck shit GAH!”

Sam pulled his hand along his face and closed his eyes. It was going to be another long day, he could tell.

Dean came out of the tiny bathroom, his still broad shoulders hunched. He was scowling and tipping the flask up to drain it into his mouth. Sam knew to leave well enough alone. He clamped his lips shut tighter still when he saw the tiny drops of blood that were forming along the pores of Dean’s leg where the cloth strip had been. He looked up and watched Dean angrily fling items out of his smaller bag. He pulled out a razor and looked at Sam.

“I uh…” Dean swallowed. Then he sighed and closed his eyes. “I may be a while,” he said, his voice rougher than it had been in the last 24 hours. Sam just nodded, deciding to stay mute rather than face any more of Dean’s wrath.

Sam had to bite down hard on the inside of his lip to keep from laughing when the phrase, ‘Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned’ popped into his mind. Dean apparently caught the twinkle in Sam’s eyes though, because he lifted a finger and pointed it accusingly at Sam. “Shut the hell up, Sam.”

Sam shrugged and tried to look innocent. Dean’s contorted into a mocking expression and he stormed back into the bathroom again. This time Sam heard the shower start up. He frowned and quickly got up to knock on the door.

“Hey, don’t do any… _investigating_ while you’re in there. We don’t have all day and I have my limits for weirdness.”

"Oh my GOD, Sam. Just…go get us some food or something, will ya?”  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This is what my brain does when I wax my legs while listening to Led Zeppelin. It's fun to write, though. Part 1 of a 'Verse. The different parts will be from different POVs. Explanation for why Dean's doing what he's doing will come in a later section. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
